


My Chemical Romance FanArt

by partyghoul



Category: My Chemical Romance, Umbrella Academy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 12:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/partyghoul/pseuds/partyghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paintings and Graphics I did for art classes/on my own</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Chemical Romance FanArt

Frank Iero Project in which we had to choose "Someone who has impacted our generation in a positive way" and use symbols and quotes to tell of their life.

One of my first ones-Fun Ghoul, Party Poison, Mousekat

The Seance from The Umbrella Academy

Umbrella Academy Logo

LynZ/Gerard

My Chemical Romance Print (made from a linoleum cut)

Linoleum Cut

The Black Parade

Frank/Gerard

Sing It For Japan

Gerard Way (Safe and Sound music video)

The Way Brothers

MCR Logo

"You Only Live Forever In The Lights You Make" (Made from tiny designs for the letters and larger designs around them to fill space)

Vampire

Frank Iero

Danger Days

The Future Is Bulletproof (DD v2)

"You Can Leave Like The Sane Abandoned Me"

"In the end we'll fall apart just like the leaves change in colors. And then I will be with you!" (First painting I EVER did, basically just messing with color and mixing)

Frank/Gerard (Tattered and Torn cover) (blakelywintersfield)

My first ever MCR drawing.

ProRev Frank

Fun Ghoul Pumpkin (2011)

Little Frnk

Black Parade Gerard (One of my favs)


End file.
